Aku, Kau dan Anak Kita
by kaereosami
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dari keluarga kecil Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon dengan kedua anaknya. / "Kau tak seharusnya berada disini untuk membahayakan dirimu dan Youngmi. Kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir lagi." -Jihoon / "Berhenti membuatku khawatir. Kau ingin aku mati lebih cepat, huh?" -Soonyoung / SoonHoon/HoZi (HoshixWoozi) / seventeen / gs, family!au / twoshots
1. Defining Happiness

Title : Aku, Kau dan Anak Kita

Pairing: SoonHoon

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, fluff, family!au

Length: twoshots

Warning: Genderswitch

Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dari keluarga kecil Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon dengan kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah dengan warna jingga yang mendominasi tengah merajai langit ibu kota. Nampak banyak orang dari berbagai tingkatan umur berlalu lalang di kawasan belanja Myeongdong. Salah satunya adalah wanita dengan surai kecoklatan lurus sepinggang yang tergerai indah. Badannya yang mungil terlihat kontras dengan tas-tas belanja yang ia bawa di kedua tangannya. Senyuman indah pun senantiasa terpatri di paras ayunya, tanda bahwa ia sedang berbahagia saat itu.

Selagi berjalan, sekali-kali ia membenarkan letak kacamata tanpa lensanya dengan buku tangan; benar-benar terlihat lucu. Jika melihatnya seperti itu, sudah bisa dipastikan tak ada yang akan mengira bahwa wanita mungil itu sudah menyandang marga baru di depan namanya. Lihat saja, tas ransel mini yang bergelayut manja di punggungnya dan juga _mini_ _dress_ tanpa aksen berwarna coklat tua yang dikenakannya; membuatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan pelajar-pelajar sekolah menengah pada umumnya.

Merasa sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan, dengan langkah ringan ia menuju tempat untuk menghentikan taksi. Anggap saja itu adalah hari keberuntungannya karena tak sampai dua menit, ia sudah mendapatkan taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Dengan segera wanita itu memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke kursi belakang lalu memberi tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya pada si supir.

.

"Aku pulang!" Ucapnya lantang setelah membuka pintu rumah tempat ia tinggal, yang sukses membuatnya mengernyit bingung kala tak mendapati sahutan apapun setelahnya.

Tanpa menurunkan tas-tas belanjanya, ia mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Langkahnya terhenti bahkan sebelum mencapai ruangan itu saat bau makanan gosong memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju ruangan yang menjadi pusat kekhawatirannya itu. Kedua mata sipitnya membelalak takjub melihat keadaan dapur kesayangannya. _Teflon_ yang masih lengkap dengan telur dadar gosong teronggok manis di atas kompor gas yang untungnya sudah dimatikan, cangkang telur tergeletak begitu saja di sekitar kompor gas, juga ada tepung tercecer bahkan sampai ke meja makan.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut ringan. Sungguh, hanya ringan walaupun itu juga terasa sakit. Ia menghela nafas berat. " _Yeobo_ keluarlah!" Ucapnya pelan sembari meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Ia menggeser salah satu kursi untuk mendudukkan pantatnya; entah mengapa ia merasa lelah.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria bersurai hitam muncul dari balik tembok pembatas dapur dan ruang keluarga. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekat menuju wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. Kepalanya tertunduk tak mampu melihat mata sang pemilik hati.

"Adakah penjelasan yang harus kudengarkan sebelum aku menghukummu?" Ujar sang wanita lembut sembari memutar badan menghadapnya.

Pria itu kemudian duduk bersimpuh di depannya, "Ini semua karena Youngmi kelaparan, nyonya Kwon."

Sang wanita mengurut dahinya pelan. "Tak bisakah kalian memesan makanan saja?"

"Youngmi bilang ia juga ingin memberimu sesuatu. Jadi aku menurutinya." Si lawan bicara mencari pembelaan.

Wanita bermata sipit itu kemudian meraih kedua sisi wajah si pria; menangkupnya, "Soonyoungie, kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana jika tadi kau tak bisa memadamkan api tepat waktu? Dapur ini bukan tempatmu. _Spatula_ itu bukanlah bolpoin. _Teflon_ itu bukanlah dokumen. Mereka berbeda. Kau tak seharusnya berada disini untuk membahayakan dirimu dan Youngmi. Kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku, Jihoonie. Kami hanya ingin memberikanmu sedikit kejutan. Tapi kurasa semuanya sudah gagal sedari awal kami melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan ini."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Siapa bilang kau gagal?" Membuat Soonyoung menaikkan alis bingung. "Aku terkejut. Kalian sudah menghancurkan dapur kesayanganku. Bagaimana bisa aku tak terkejut?"

Soonyoung ikut tertawa setelahnya. Memegang kedua tangan Jihoon yang menangkup pipinya.

"Lalu dimana Tuan Putri Youngmi berada?" Jihoon menaikkan volume suaranya. Netranya berpura-pura menyapu seluruh ruangan guna mencari keberadaan si buah hati yang sudah ia sadari sejak tadi. "Padahal _umma_ membawakan boneka pororo baru untuknya. _Appa_ , apakah Youngmi nakal hari ini? Haruskah _umma_ mengembalikan bonekanya ke toko lagi?"

"DANGAN! TIDAK BOLEH!"

Seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja berusia tiga tahun berlari menabrak tubuh sang ayah yang masih duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang ibu. Walaupun masih kecil, suaranya termasuk lantang dan tinggi. "Youngmi tidak nakal, _umma_. Tidak nakal."

Jihoon menarik tangannya dari wajah sang suami dan menggapai Youngmi ke pangkuannya. Menciumi kedua pipi tembam turunan dari ayahnya dengan gemas, membuat si anak terkikik geli.

.

Ketika Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah menemukan Soonyoung dan Youngmi duduk berdua di atas ranjang mereka yang besar. Kaki mereka bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam selimut, dan Soonyoung tampak sedang membacakan anak itu sebuah dongeng di buku.

Jihoon mengulas senyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang. "Sudah bersiap tidur, eoh?" Tanyanya sambil memposisikan diri di samping Youngmi―kakinya ikut ia masukkan ke dalam selimut seperti yang suami dan anaknya lakukan.

Gadis manis itu mengangguk lucu dan menatap ibunya dengan wajah ceria. "Eung! _Appa_ baca dongeng untuk Youngmi." Ujarnya.

Mata Jihoon membesar, memberikan reaksi terkejut untuk anaknya. "Woaah~ _jeongmal_? Dongeng apa?"

"Putli saldu (putri salju)."

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala putri kecilnya, kemudian tertawa gemas.

"Sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki?"

Youngmi mengangguk lagi dengan semangat. "Sudah, _umma_!"

"Minum susu?"

"Sudah. _Appa_ yang buat." Jawabnya lagi dengan semangat. Gadis kecil itu sedang aktif-aktifnya berbicara. Maka ketika ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya, ia akan langsung menjawabnya dengan semangat.

" _Jja_ ~ putri saljunya _appa_ yang cantik sekarang tidur, ya.. Ini sudah malam, dan besok akan _appa_ bacakan dongeng lain untuk Youngmi." Soonyoung berujar sambil menyimpan buku dongeng yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja nakas.

Jihoon sendiri sudah membantu Youngmi untuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan baik, menghalangi angin malam yang nakal agar tidak menyentuh tubuh kecil Youngmi.

" _Jaljja_ , _uri_ Youngmi-ya" Jihoon mencium pipi dan kening putrinya cukup lama, membuat mata Youngmi terpejam menyukai ciuman sang ibu.

"Selamat malam, putri cantik _appa_. Mimpi indah.." Ini Soonyoung, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jihoon untuk mencium pipi dan keningnya bergantian. Saking gemasnya, Soonyoung menambahkan bonus mencubit hidung Youngmi.

Anak itu tersenyum kepada ibu dan ayahnya. " _Jaljjayong~ appa, umma. Salangee_ (saranghae)." Ucapnya. Kemudian, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap perut Jihoon dengan tangan mungilnya. " _Uli dongsaengi tto salange_ (uri dongsaengi tto saranghae)."

Soonyoung saling bertatapan dengan Jihoon, dan mereka sama-sama mengulas senyum. Jihoon lantas segera menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Youngmi, mencoba membuat putrinya segera tertidur.

.

Kwon Youngmi itu anak yang pandai. Sebelum usia dua tahun, anak itu sudah lepas dari asi ibunya dan mencoba meminum susu lewat gelas. Youngmi juga sepertinya akan menjadi anak yang mandiri, terlihat dari cara bermainnya yang rapi, dalam cara makan yang tenang, dan juga cara tidur yang tidak rewel. Jihoon dan Soonyoung bersyukur untuk hal itu.

Youngmi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tidur. Setelah memberinya segelas susu sebelum tidur, Jihoon hanya perlu menepuk lembut punggungnya maka anak itu pasti cepat tertidur. Apalagi jika kebetulan ayahnya pulang cepat dari kantor dan sempat membacakannya sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur, Youngmi pasti akan cepat tidur dan tidak akan bangun di tengah malam.

" _Yeobo_ , aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi, oke?" Soonyoung membuka matanya, kemudian menatap Jihoon yang hampir terlelap. Lelaki itu menyadari jika Youngmi sudah sangat nyenyak dan ia butuh meminta maaf pada istrinya atas insiden memporak-porandakan dapur tadi siang.

Jihoon terlihat bingung. "Untuk hal yang mana?"

"Membuatmu marah dan pusing karena dapur aku buat seperti kapal pecah." Jawabnya pelan. Soonyoung bangun dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap pada Jihoon―terhalang oleh Youngmi yang tertidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin marah dan berteriak padamu. Tapi, aku tahu jika itu tidak baik untuk seseorang di sini." Jihoon mengulas senyum manis, mengusap perutnya sendiri. "Lagipula, kau sudah membereskannya dengan baik, dan kau juga memberikan Youngmi makanan yang layak. Aku senang dan tidak marah." Ujarnya.

Mendengar istrinya berkata demikian membuat Soonyoung melebarkan senyum. Ia segera turun dari ranjang, dan beralih pada sisi lain ranjang besar mereka, mendekat pada Jihoon yang sedang berbaring. " _Gomawo, yeobo_." Soonyoung memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Jihoon, membuat Jihoon tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Lalu, tangan Soonyoung beralih menuju perut Jihoon, mengusapkan telapak tangan besarnya di sana. "Sudah lima bulan tapi perutmu belum membesar juga, sayang. Kau jadi tidak terlihat sedang hamil."

"Aku juga bingung. Padahal ketika mengandung Youngmi, perutku sudah terlihat buncit di bulan ketiga." Jihoon ikut mengusap perut bagian sampingnya.

"Apa dia sangat kecil?"

" _Molla_. Pemeriksaannya baru besok lusa. Kau bisa kan pergi mengantarku?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan tawa pelan, kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium lembut perut Jihoon. "Aku tidak akan melewatkannya, tentu saja." Ucapnya. "Adiknya Kwon Youngmi, kau baik-baik di dalam sini, oke? Tunggu lusa sampai _appa_ dan _umma_ bisa melihat apakah kau laki-laki atau perempuan."

Setelah itu, Jihoon bisa merasakan calon bayi di dalam perutnya memberikan sebuah reaksi berupa gerakan kecil, membuat perutnya tergelitik geli yang menyenangkan. " _Yeobo_ , dia menyukaimu." Tawa Jihoon terurai manis lewat bibirnya.

Sisa malam itu Soonyoung habiskan untuk tidur di sisi Jihoon, memeluk perut hamil istrinya untuk melindungi si calon bayi kecil mereka dari angin malam yang nakal. Sedangkan Jihoon dalam posisi membelakanginnya dan memeluk si manis Kwon Youngmi.

Soonyoung rasa―ia ingin waktu berjalan cepat, dan ingin segera melihat adik dari Kwon Youngmi itu lahir.

.

.

Hari yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Soonyoung sengaja mengambil libur dari pekerjaannya demi pergi dengan Jihoon untuk melakukan _control_ rutin kehamilan sekaligus melakukan _USG_. Ayah dari Kwon Youngmi itu bahkan sangat bersemangat menunggu datangnya hari ini. Katanya, "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apakah dia adalah jagoan atau akan menjadi putri secantik kakaknya."

Perempuan yang sedang mengandung lima bulan itu hanya tertawa pelan. Suaminya, selalu seperti itu sejak ia mengandung Youngmi. Dan Jihoon senang, karena Soonyoung memperhatikan setiap perekembangan dari anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin dia perempuan lagi." Soonyoung berkata sambil menyetir. Membiarkan Youngmi duduk tenang di pangkuan ibunya.

Jihoon menoleh, menatap suaminya penuh pertanyaan. "Loh, waktu itu kau bilang ingin seorang laki-laki. Kenapa berubah?" Jihoon sangat ingat saat Soonyoung dengan menggebu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin anak laki-laki setelah Youngmi lahir. Bahkan ketika tahu Jihoon mengandung lagi, Soonyoung selalu berkata di depan perutnya, berbisik jika dia berharap bahwa calon bayinya itu seorang jagoan.

Suaminya hanya tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Youngmi yang hampir terlelap. "Aku pikir akan menyenangkan jika banyak bidadari cantik di rumah. Melihat Youngmi bermain boneka dengan adiknya ketika aku pulang kerja selalu terbayang di pikiranku. Atau ketika Youngmi yang akan dengan sabar menuntun adiknya belajar berjalan. Atau ketika Youngmi dan adiknya menciumku dan dirimu bersamaan. Aku jadi berharap bayi kita perempuan lagi."

Jihoon tertawa halus mendengar penuturan Soonyoung. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia juga ingin bayi di dalam kandungannya itu perempuan lagi―karena pada dasarnya, Jihoon suka bayi perempuan. Tapi, ketika Soonyoung bersikukuh ingin anak laki-laki, ia tidak membantah. Punya anak sepasang itu pasti menyenangkan, Jihoon pikir seperti itu.

"Tapi, laki-laki atau perempuan, menurutku itu tidak masalah." Soonyoung melanjutkan. "Asalkan kau dan bayi kita sehat dan baik-baik saja."

Jihoon tertegun kali ini. Youngmi sepertinya sudah menyelami dunia mimpinya, berhubung perjalanan menuju dokter kandungan kenalan Soonyoung itu masih lama.

"Kau ini." Jihoon terkekeh. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau itu masih kekanakan, sehingga aku berpikir dua kali untuk hamil lagi. Tapi ternyata, kau adalah ayah yang hebat."

Soonyoung melirik pada spion samping, dan mengambil jalur sebelah kiri. Ia menoleh pada istrinya kemudian tersenyum. "Tak akan bisa seperti ini kalau bukan karenamu."

Inginnya sih, Soonyoung mencium Jihoon sekarang. Tapi ia masih sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya, dan tidak ingin membuat mereka terluka hanya karena keinginannya mencium sang istri.

"Tetaplah sehat, Uji-ya"

Sang istri tersipu. Ia hanya tersenyum memandang ke depan dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut helai rambut Youngmi. "Eo, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Aku ingat. Mungkin―saat kita menikah?" Soonyoung tertawa. "Uji, Uji, Uji… _Uri_ Jihoon, _saranghae_ …"

.

Dokter kandungan yang mereka datangi adalah dokter kandungan yang sama dengan yang menangani kehamilan pertama Jihoon. Namanya Bae Irene, dan wanita itu adalah kenalan Soonyoung.

"Adik bayi, adik bayi." Youngmi menunjuk perut Jihoon yang terlihat saat dokter Irene membuka kausnya di bagian perut. "Youngmi ingin cium. Boleh, _appa_?" Matanya yang bening menatap sang ayah dengan kepolosannya. "Youngmi boleh cium, kan?"

Dokter Irene terkekeh ringan. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku membantumu keluar dari perut ibumu, dan sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini." Katanya, mengelus kepala Youngmi penuh sayang yang dibalas senyum cantik oleh si kecil.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon tertawa bersamaan. Dan sang ayah, yang sedang menggendong Youngmi itu membantu si kecil untuk mencium perut ibunya. " _Uli dongsaaengi,_ dangan nakal, yaa (Uri dongsaengi, jangan nakal, ya)." Ucapnya setelah selesai mencium perut Jihoon.

Soonyoung juga berpikir hal yang sama. Rasanya, baru kemarin ia mengantar Jihoon untuk memeriksakan kandungannya ketika Youngmi masih di dalam perut. Dan sekarang, ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk bayi keduanya.

Dokter Irene memakaikan _gel_ pada perut Jihoon yang sudah terlihat besar walaupun sedikit. Setelahnya, dokter Irene menempelkan alat di perutnya. "Ah, lihat. Sudah terlihat."

Soonyoung dan bahkan Jihoon memfokuskan matanya pada layar _USG_. Satu hal yang membuat mereka selalu merasa takjub. Setelah Youngmi, mereka bisa melihat lagi bayi mereka yang ada di dalam perut Jihoon dari layar hitam putih tidak jelas, namun membuat mereka jatuh cinta pada sosok kecil yang bergerak-gerak itu.

"Bagian tubuhnya sudah terbentuk, dan aktif sekali. Kau bisa merasakan gerakannya?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan tersenyum pada dokter Irene. "Ya, aku bisa merasakan gerakannya. Kecil sekali."

Sang dokter cantik itu melanjutkan. "Dia sehat dan tumbuh dengan baik. Aku yakin kalian penasaran dengan jenis kelaminnya. Kalian ingin aku memberitahukannya sekarang atau membiarkan ini menjadi sebuah kejutan?"

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dan menyentuh tangannya yang sedang menahan Youngmi di gendongannya. "Dia sangat penasaran, dokter Bae. Jadi, aku rasa lebih baik kau memberitahunya sekarang." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Soonyoung dikatai seperti itu hanya balas tertawa canggung. "Aku hanya penasaran. Adiknya Kwon Youngmi itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Lagipula, kami sudah harus mulai mempersiapkan segala keperluannya, kan?"

Dokter Irene mengangguk. "Sebentar, coba aku lihat, apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan.."

Sesaat saja, Soonyoung merasakannya lagi ketika jantungnya berdebar menanti kabar baik. Dulu saja, saat ia diberitahu bahwa Jihoon mengandung bayi perempuan, ia senang bukan main sampai terus memandangi foto _print_ dari Youngmi yang masih empat bulan di dalam kandungan. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar dibuat berdebar lagi.

Jihoon tidak kalah berdebarnya. Tapi, sejak tahu bahwa dirinya hamil lagi, _feeling_ nya selalu merasakan jika kali ini ia mengandung bayi laki-laki, seperti apa yang Soonyoung harapkan waktu itu―entah kenapa, tapi mungkin itu adalah perasaan seorang ibu?

"Sepertinya―yang ini adalah seorang Jagoan." Dokter Irene menatap Soonyoung dan Jihoon bergantian. "Laki-laki yang aktif dan sehat sedang mencoba tumbuh di rahimmu, Jihoon-ssi… Selamat."

Hei―apa yang lebih membuat seorang ayah senang mendengar hal ini?

Soonyoung bahkan sampai mencium kening Jihoon berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada istrinya. Yang Jihoon lakukan hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyum pada Soonyoung. Dan wanita itu berbisik, "Harapanmu terkabul, _yeobo_." Senyumnya.

"Jihoon-ssi, kau sudah naik beberapa kilo sejak terakhir kali kau kemari. Dipertahankan, ya Jangan lupa perbanyak makan sayur dan buah-buahan. Dan juga ada beberapa obat dan vitamin untuk kau minum." Dokter Irene menyudahi pemeriksaannya dan memberikan Jihoon resep obat yang harus ia tebus di apotik nanti.

Dokter cantik itu menghampiri Youngmi yang saat ini sudah tidak digendong lagi, melainkan berdiri dengan dituntun Soonyoung. Dokter Irene berjongkok di depan Youngmi. "Selamat, ya, putri Youngmi yang cantik. Adiknya laki-laki, dan sebentar lagi Youngmi akan jadi _noona_.." Senyumnya, mengusap kepala Youngmi lembut. "Youngmi harus menjaga adik bayi, ok? Janji pada bu dokter?"

Sejenak, Youngmi menengadah, menatap pada ayahnya seolah meminta jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan pada dokter cantik itu. Sang ayah tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

" _Otthae_?"

" _Eung! Yaksokhae._ " Katanya lugu.

Dokter Irene merasa gemas dengan putri kecil dari pasangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon itu, sampai ia mencium pipi tembamnya satu kali. "Karena Youngmi sudah janji akan menjaga adik bayi, bu dokter akan memberi Youngmi hadiah."

" _Sonmul_? _Mo_ (mwo)?"

Dokter Irene mengambil sesuatu di saku jas putihnya. "Taraaa~"

Dan Youngmi terkikik senang. "Lolliiiii" Girangnya.

Jihoon menyuruh Youngmi untuk berterimakasih dengan sopan pada dokter Irene. Dan gadis kecil itu membungkuk sopan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dengan aksen cadelnya yang lucu.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum berpamitan pada dokter Bae Irene. Sebenarnya, Soonyoung ingin mengajak istri dan anaknya itu jalan-jalan sebelum pulang. Tapi, Jihoon mengeluh pegal di kaki dan cuaca yang mendung, sehingga Soonyoung menundanya dan memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Soonyoung tidak berhenti membahas calon bayi keduanya, dan kata terimakasih itu sudah Jihoon dengar ribuan kali dari mulut Suaminya sejak dokter Irene memberitahu jenis kelamin dari bayi di perutnya.

Sekali lagi―Soonyoung ingin waktu segera berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak sabar untuk melihat Jagoannya yang sedang berbagi kehidupannya di perut wanita paling dicintainya.

.

.

Menjelang bulan ketujuh kehamilannya, perut Jihoon sudah terlihat membesar. Ia sekarang sering sekali memakai pakaian longgar jika di rumah―untuk hal membelikan baju hamil, Soonyoung bisa diandalkan. Atau meminta tolong pada Wonwoo, sahabat Jihoon, untuk membelikannya beberapa jadi Jihoon tidak harus keluar dari rumah.

Ngomong-ngomong, kaki Jihoon sudah mulai membengkak. Ia tidak kuat untuk terlalu lama berdiri, ataupun berjalan terlalu jauh. Makanya Soonyoung menyuruh Jihoon untuk selalu di rumah, dan memberitahunya jika membutuhkan sesuatu.

Youngmi mulai belajar menjadi seorang kakak perempuan yang baik. Anak gadis cucu pertama keluarga Kwon itu tidak pernah rewel dan selalu mengerti keadaan Jihoon.

"Kalau _umma_ sakit, bilang Youngmi, ya.. Bial (biar) Youngmi nanti telpon _appa_." Biasanya anak itu akan berkata demikian jika melihat ibunya tengah memijat kakinya di atas sofa.

"Youngmi bisa tidul sendili sekalang (Youngmi bisa tidur sendiri sekarang)." Dan anak itu sudah bukan perempuan penakut lagi. Youngmi bisa tidur sendiri di kamarnya yang sudah Soonyoung tata sedemikian rupa seperti kamar putri raja dengan nuansa _pink_ yang cantik―namun masih harus mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur.

" _Naneun noui noona. Nae ilem (ireum) Kwon Youngmi._ Cepat lahil, _uli dongsaengi_ … (Cepat lahir, uri dongsaengi)." Dan Soonyoung selalu dibuat gemas berlebihan ketika Youngmi adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu masuk pada baju longgar Jihoon untuk mencium perut ibunya yang besar itu.

" _Gomawo_ , Youngmi _noona_ " Jihoon hanya akan membalas demikian dengan senyum paling tulus sambil mencium kening Youngmi penuh sayang. Begitupun dengan Soonyoung. Perasaan bahagia itu tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh hal apapun.

.

.

Jihoon membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Pandangannya sedikit buram dan kepalanya terasa pening saat itu juga. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas pintu kamar―sudah pukul enam.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menoleh ke samping, pada Soonyoung yang masih tertidur pulas. " _Yeobo_ , bangunlah…" Ucapnya dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut tangan suaminya. "Kau harus ke kantor…"

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia merasa tidak enak badan. Tapi Jihoon harus bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Soonyoung.

Pada akhirnya, ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Soonyoung yang juga bangun. Lelaki itu duduk sejenak untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, dan mendengar suara Jihoon sedang muntah di kamar mandi.

"Kenapa masih muntah? Bukankah sudah hampir tujuh bulan?" Soonyoung bertanya sendiri dalam hatinya. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan beranjak untuk membuka gorden jendela.

"Soon, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan." Itu suara Jihoon, terdengar lirih sekali di ambang pintu kamar mandinya. "Sepertinya ada yang salah. Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Sontak saja Soonyoung menatap wajah Jihoon dengan seksama―niat untuk membuka gorden ia batalkan dan fokus pada istrinya. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru, dan bisa Soonyoung lihat juga tangan Jihoon yang gemetar berpegangan pada knop pintu.

Kedua kaki Soonyoung melangkah cepat setengah berlari pada istrinya. "Ji, kau sak―ASTAGA, SAYANG!"

Belum sempat Soonyoung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Jihoon sudah roboh. Pingsan. Untung Soonyoung sudah berada di dekatnya, jadi dengan sigap sang suami menangkap tubuh istrinya.

Tapi, perasaan khawatir langsung melingkupi diri Soonyoung sekarang. Ia memanggil-manggil nama Jihoon, tetapi istrinya itu tidak membuka mata sama sekali dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Jihoon! Lee Jihoon!" Soonyoung terus memanggil sambil mencoba membawa tubuh Jihoon untuk ia baringkan kembali di kasurnya. "Ji―hei, kau kenapa, sayang?"

Dan saat itu, ia tahu tubuh Jihoon panas sekali.

Ini bukan pertanda baik. Ia membutuhkan dokter sekarang. Tapi di pikirannya, yang ada hanya nama sang ibu mertua. Secepat yang dia bisa, Soonyoung meraih ponsel Jihoon lalu menelpon ibu mertuanya.

" _Umma_ , Jihoon pingsan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi yang jelas aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Soonyoung terengah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari ibu Jihoon, Soonyoung kembali berbicara. "Tolong _umma_ datang kemari, ya. Youngmi masih tidur sepertinya dan aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit bersamaku."

Benar. Kekhawatirannya saat ini adalah pada tiga orang. Pada Jihoon yang pingsan, pada bayi di kandungan Jihoon, dan juga Youngmi yang sepertinya masih tidur mengingat ini belum waktunya ia untuk bangun.

"Kau tenang, ya, Soonyoung.. _Umma_ akan ke sana secepatnya. Ingat, jangan panik."

Soonyoung mengatur nafasnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian berterimakasih pada sang ibu mertua. "Terimakasih, _umma_.."

Ya, ia tidak boleh panik.

.

.

.

A/N: Halo~ karena kangen sunhun uda dalam level maksimal, jadilah imajinasi ginian muncul. Sebenernya masih harus nyelesaiin project, tapi plot nya maksa banget buat ditulis.

 **siscaMinstalove** ma **Kayshone** ini uda masuk fluff kan? Dan **yoongive** , jigyu nya dipending sampe project nya uda kelar.

Oya, fic ini plotnya dari saya, 90% ditulis **EarthTeleport** dengan dibantu pengembangan ide dari **svtwortel** . Happy reading fellow shippers~ ^^


	2. Picture Perfect

Kali ini, ketika mata Jihoon terbuka, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah atap ruangan yang berwarna putih dan juga bau obat yang menyengat. Kepalanya sudah terasa lebih baik walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemah.

Jihoon kembali menutup mata, untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya. Tangan kirinya terasa berat dan sulit digerakkan, dan ketika ia melihat ada apa, ternyata selang infus sudah terpasang di sana.

Jihoon menghela nafas." Rumah sakit" Gumamnya pelan. Merasa tidak perlu lagi bertanya tentang dimana dirinya berada.

Klek.

Meskipun pandangannya belum terlalu jelas, Jihoon tahu bahwa yang barusan membuka pintu adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Soonyoung" Panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Mendengar suara sang istri yang memanggil namanya, Soonyoung berjalan cepat menghampiri Jihoon. Ia raih tangan kanannya, dan menggenggamnya sangat erat. "Ji, kau sudah bangun? Masih merasa pusing? Katakan padaku apa yang terasa sakit, sayang, hm?" Soonyoung memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Namun dari pertanyaan itu, Jihoon sangat tahu, suaminya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

" _Anni_ , _gwaenchana_. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawab Jihoon pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Soonyoung. " _Aegi_ , apakah dia baik?" Teringat bayinya, Jihoon bertanya dan menatap Soonyoung dalam.

Suaminya mengangguk. "Ya, dia baik. Dia adalah jagoan kita yang sangat kuat di dalam sini." Soonyoung membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium perut Jihoon.

"Syukurlah."

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir. Kau ingin aku mati lebih cepat, huh?" Soonyoung semakin erat menggenggam tangan istrinya. Setelah beberapa saat saling menatap, Soonyoung menuju kening Jihoon dan mengecupnya cukup lama, seolah memberitahu perempuan itu bahwa ia sangat khawatir saat ini.

Tangan lain Jihoon terulur untuk meremas jaket suaminya. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Soonyoung seperti sekarang. " _Mianhae, yeobo-ya_..."

"Jangan sakit lagi, Ji. Jangan seperti ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu, kepala Soonyoung terjatuh pada sisi kepala Jihoon, membenamkan kepalanya di sisi wajah istrinya dan menangis di sana.

"Soon―"

"Jangan membuatku khawatir." Pintanya lirih. Ia semakin menggenggam tangan Jihoon erat. "Lain kali, katakan padaku kalau kau merasa sakit. Jangan lakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu dan bayi kita terancam. Kau tahu, aku sangat takut dengan hal seperti itu."

Bahu Soonyoung bergetar, dan Jihoon tahu bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung saat ini.

Lelaki itu selalu merasa bersalah jika sesuatu yang membahayakan terjadi padanya, dan akan sulit untuk membujuk juga memberitahu Soonyoung bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Maaf, _yeobo_. Maaf.." Jihoon menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. "Tapi kami sudah lebih baik sekarang. Semuanya berkat dirimu, _appa_.."

Jihoon berhenti meremas jaket suaminya. Beralih menepuk tangan Soonyoung untuk membuatnya tenang.

.

To : Yoongi umma

―Jihoon tidak apa-apa, _umma_. Dia hanya terlalu lelah karena kemarin ia dengan nakalnya naik turun tangga yang aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya. Tapi _umma_ tidak perlu khawatir, Jihoon dan bayi kami baik-baik saja. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, _umma_. Oia, bagaimana dengan Youngmi?―

SEND

Baru saja pesan itu terkirim, ponsel Soonyoung sudah bergetar lagi lebih lama. Saat melihat layar ponselnya, ia menatap Jihoon juga yang masih pucat.

"Telpon? Siapa?"

" _Umma_." Jawab Soonyoung. Ia segera mengangkat telpon dari ibu mertuanya itu dan mengubahnya dalam mode _loudspeaker_.

"Ya, _umma_. Halo?"

"Soonyoung, Youngmi menangis dan ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Soonyoung dan Jihoon bisa mendengar suara tangis Youngmi di belakang suara ibunya. "Bicaralah dengannya. Mungkin kalau kau yang bicara Youngmi mau mendengar."

Samar-samar, Soonyoung mendengar ibu mertuanya sedang berbicara dengan Youngmi. Memberitahunya jika diseberang telpon adalah suara ayahnya.

"Halo, tuan putri _appa_ yang paling cantik."

"Huweeeee~ _Appa_ Hiks hiks. Young―mi… Youngmi mau _appa_. Youngmi mau _umma_. Youngmiu mau adik bayi, huweee…. Youngmi tidak mau dengan _halmeoni_ , _andweeee_ …"

Soonyoung dan Jihoon meringis secara bersamaan ketika suara tangis Youngmi terdengar begitu kencang. "Eheiii~ kenapa putri cantik _appa_ menangis, eo? Jadi tidak cantik, kan…"

Youngmi masih menangis di seberang teleponnya.

" _Appa_ tidak mau bicara dengan Youngmi kalau Youngmi masih menangis."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Soonyoung itu pandai merayu Youngmi. Dengan cara apapun, pasti berhasil. Terbukti, saat ini Youngmi pasti sedang berusaha untuk berhenti menangis―terdengar dari suara sesenggukan di seberang telepon.

"Hiks, Youngmi… sudah… tidak hiks, menangis lagi, _appa_ … hiks."

Suara Youngmi jadi terdengar lucu sekarang. Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sedang jauh dengan putrinya, jadi tidak bisa menggendongnya untuk sekedar menenangkan.

"Nah, anak pintar..." Soonyoung berkata. "Putri cantiknya _appa_ tidak boleh menangis. Jadi, kenapa Youngmi menangis, hm?"

" _Umma_ Hiks. _Halmeoni_ bilang _umma_ sakit. Youngmi mau _ummaaaaa_ "

Jihoon mendengarnya, jadi ia yang berbicara kali ini. " _Umma_ _wasseo_.."

" _Umma_!"

"Putri Youngmi rindu _umma_?"

"Hng. Youngmi mau _umma_.."

"Kalau Youngmi janji akan baik bersama _halmeoni_ , _umma_ akan pulang cepat dengan _appa_. Tapi kalau Youngmi rewel bersama _halmeoni_ , tidak mendengar apa kata _halmeoni_ , _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak akan pulang cepat."

Youngmi berkata iya dan berjanji kemudian.

Sambungan telepon itu ditutup saat Jihoon yang sudah selesai membujuk putrinya dan Soonyoung yang bicara sebentar dengan ibu mertuanya.

Sebenarnya, Jihoon harus dirawat untuk tiga hari. Tapi jika sebelum tiga hari keadaannya sudah membaik, maka ia diperbolehkan pulang. Rencananya nanti sore Soonyoung akan pulang untuk bertemu dengan Youngmi dan berganti pakaian sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani istrinya.

"Nah, semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Jangan sakit lagi. Dan tetaplah sehat." Soonyoung mengecup bibir Jihoon sebentar. "Kau juga, jagoan. Tetap sehat, ok? Dan segeralah lahir." Lalu berpindah pada _baby_ _tummy_ Jihoon.

Sang istri tersenyum.

.

.

" _Umma_ , kenapa _grandma_ beli yang walna bilu (warna biru) semua?" Si cantik Youngmi bertanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang memainkan sepasang kaus kaki bayi berwarna biru muda. Ia menatap ibunya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Jihoon tersenyum, lalu berhenti dari kegiatannya yang sedang melipat baju untuk bayinya yang akan segera lahir tersebut. "Mungkin karena _grandma_ tahu kalau adik bayi akan suka warna biru. Jadinya, semua yang dibelikan _grandma_ warnanya seperti itu." Jawabnya lembut dan penuh kesabaran.

Kwon Youngmi, tuan putrinya Soonyoung dan Jihoon itu memang tidak bisa menahan apapun yang ingin ia tanyakan. Suatu saat, ia akan menjadi anak yang cerdas. Maka Soonyoung dan Jihoon benar-benar kewalahan jika Youngmi sudah bertanya secara beruntun.

Di umurnya yang sudah tiga setengah tahun, perempuan cilik itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Saat Jihoon dan Youngmi masih serius dengan pernak-pernik si bayi yang begitu banyak di ruang tengah, mereka dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Soonyoung.

" _Appa_ pulang!"

Sontak saja, Youngmi melemparkan popok bayi di tangannya dan berlari ke arah Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Youngmi yang begitu senang ketika ayahnya pulang bekerja. Ia sedikit kepayahan saat hendak bangun karena perutnya yang sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

" _Appa!_ "

Dan―hup! Soonyoung menangkap tubuh Youngmi untuk selanjutnya ia gendong. "Aigo~ tuan putri _appa_ wangi sekali." Ucap Soonyoung menciumi perut si kecil sampai anak itu tergelak karena merasa geli.

Saking wanginya anak itu, Soonyoung sampai tidak tahan ingin menggigit pipinya yang bulat―seperti ibunya.

"Kemana mobilmu? Aku cukup terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba datang." Jihoon berjalan mendekat pada suaminya kemudian meraih tas kerjanya.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Dengan tangan kiri yang menahan tubuh Youngmi, tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala belakang istrinya―lalu memberikan kecupan di kening dan _baby_ _tummy_ -nya. "Aku tinggal di kantor."

"Loh?"

"Aku merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Jadi, daripada aku menyetir dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, aku pesan taksi saja." Jelasnya. Ia merangkul pinggang Jihoon dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku ada _meeting_ seharian dan aku melewatkan makan siang demi pertemuan yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Dan yah―tadi aku sempat kelaparan." Soonyoung terlihat seperti mengadu sekarang.

Lelaki itu membiarkan Youngmi duduk di sisinya―dengan menyandar padanya dan tangan kecilnya memainkan ponsel Jihoon yang tergeletak di sana. Kwon Youngmi itu suka sekali _game_ tentang salon-menyalon, dan Jihoon sengaja mengunduh permainan itu untuk Youngmi.

Sang istri terkejut dan menatap Soonyoung khawatir. "Apa? Jadi kau melewatkan makan siang? Ya ampun, Kwon Soonyoung, ini sudah hampir jam delapan dan kau―"

"Itu tadi, sayang." Soonyoung memotong cepat, tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Jihoon tentang kekhawatirannya. "Sekarang aku sudah kenyang, karena sebelum pulang, aku sempat memesan makanan. Jadi, jangan khawatir, oke? Apalagi mengoceh. Kasian, nanti jagoan kita tidak nyaman di sini." Soonyoung terkekeh sambil mengusap lembut perut istrinya.

Oh iya, rambut Jihoon baru saja dipotong pendek sebahu. Ibu Soonyoung menyarankan hal itu, karena tidak ingin melihat Jihoon kesusahan sewaktu menyusui kelak akibat rambut panjangnya. Hal yang sama juga Jihoon lakukan ketika Youngmi akan lahir. Dan itu membuat Soonyoung sedikit merengut karena percayalah, ia sangat suka rambut panjang istrinya.

Jihoon mendengus, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali―menenangkan dirinya. "Ya, baiklah." Ucapnya santai. "Jadi, sekarang kau ingin apa? Teh? Atau langsung mandi?"

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar di sini. Lagipula, aku masih rindu dengan tuan putri ini…" Soonyoung merunduk, mencium pucuk kepala anaknya yang masih sibuk dengan permainan di ponsel pintar ibunya.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya, yang Jihoon lihat adalah kedekatan antara ayah dan anak, dimana Soonyoung dengan sabar mengajarkan hal yang baru di permainan salon-menyalon itu pada Youngmi. Seperti memotong rambut atau mewarnai karakter yang ada. Sekali lagi, Jihoon mengulas senyum bahagianya. Ia tidak menyangka, Kwon Soonyoung yang semasa SMA adalah pria ribut dan tidak bisa diam dengan mulut yang tidak bisa untuk bersuara pelan itu berubah ketika ia memilih untuk serius dalam sebuah hubungan dan memiliki putri cantik.

Perkiraan Wonwoo ―sahabat Jihoon― tentang Soonyoung yang tidak akan pernah dewasa itu ternyata meleset sangat jauh.

"Oh ya, Jeonghan _umma_ tadi datang dan mengantarkan peralatan si kecil sebanyak ini." Jihoon menunjuk pada karpet berbulu yang di atasnya dipenuhi oleh pernak-pernik calon bayinya. "Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah meminta Wonwoo untuk membelikan beberapa sepatu bayi karena hanya tinggal itu yang belum bisa aku beli."

Soonyoung beralih fokus pada istrinya, sambil melihat pada objek yang sedang Jihoon bicarakan. Seketika matanya terkejut. "Sebanyak itu?"

"Hm-hm. Bukankah itu sangat banyak? Kita bahkan sudah membelinya waktu itu." Jihoon meraih satu potong baju bayi dan melipatnya. "Peralatannya lengkap, dan banyak. Kau lihat ini? Mereknya juga bagus. Pasti mahal." Jihoon menghela nafas. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menggantinya. Tapi saat aku hendak melakukan _transfer_ lewat ponsel, _umma_ menolak. Aku jadi bingung."

Satu-satunya pria di rumah itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pundak Jihoon lembut. Ia tersenyum melihat warna biru langit yang menjadi warna pilihan ibunya untuk bayi keduanya itu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita jangan menolak."

"Aku tidak menolak, tapi aku ingin menggantinya, _yeobo_."

"Tidak usah." Kata Soonyoung. "Kalau _umma_ tidak mau, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, ia tidak selalu di Korea. Mungkin kali ini _umma_ ingin melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang nenek sebelum kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus si Kwon Hansol itu."

"Hansol itu adikmu, Kwon." Jihoon memukul paha Soonyoung cukup keras, namun suaminya itu malah tertawa saja. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya nanti kau harus menelpon _umma_. Bujuk beliau, ya.. Kau kan putranya.."

"Walaupun aku anak pertamanya, tapi _umma_ lebih sayang kau daripada aku." Soonyoung tertawa bercanda. "Oke, oke. Nanti aku telpon _umma_. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa untuk membujuk, karena kalau sudah seperti itu, ya begitulah _umma_."

Istrinya cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Itu tanda sayang _umma_ untuk jagoan kita. Bukankah dulu waktu Youngmi lahir juga sama? Bahkan ibumu juga membajirinya hadiah, kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk setelahnya. Ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Kwon Jeonghan, ibu mertuanya itu memang luar biasa baik. Selama ini, Jihoon tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berbincang lama dengan ibu Soonyoung. Karena sebenarnya, orangtua dan adik suaminya itu tinggal di Amerika. Selain ayah Soonyoung yang mengurus perusahaan di sana, Hansol juga sedang melanjutkan kuliah di negeri paman Sam itu.

Hanya beberapa bulan sekali ibu mertuanya berkunjung ke Korea, terkadang bersama dengan ayah mertuanya, tapi terkadang juga sendiri. Hansol sibuk kuliah, dan jarang sekali pulang kecuali jika libur semester panjang.

"Lusa _umma_ sudah akan pulang. Tapi beliau janji, bulan depan akan kembali dengan Seungcheol _appa_." Jihoon bercerita.

"Begitu, ya.. Aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengannya." Sang suami bergumam sambil memainkan rambut halus Youngmi.

"Makanya jangan sibuk terus." Jihoon memberitahu. "Besok Jeonghan _umma_ akan mengajak Youngmi jalan-jalan dan akan menjemputnya pagi-pagi. Kau berangkat agak siang, ya. Ngobrol dulu dengan _umma_. Kasihan, _umma_ terus menanyakanmu."

Pandangan mata Soonyoung beralih pada Jihoon dan dengan kilat mencium bibir istrinya yang manis―memanfaatkan Youngmi yang fokus dengan _game_. "Siap, ratuku." Katanya tertawa.

Memang, hanya Jihoon yang bisa seperti ini. Selalu mengingatkannya untuk menghubungi keluarganya yang tinggal jauh darinya. Jihoon selalu melarang Soonyoung menjelekkan Hansol, dan Jihoon sendiri selalu menghubungi anak itu setiap beberapa hari sekali. Karena jika kalian ingin tahu, Hansol itu dekat sekali dengan Youngmi.

Jihoon juga tidak pernah lupa menghubungi ayah mertuanya, sekedar bertanya keadaan dan juga kesehatannya. Untuk ibu mertuanya, Jihoon selalu keduluan. Karena Jeonghan-lah yang akan selalu meneleponnya setiap siang hari.

Lihat, Jihoon adalah perempuan yang luar biasa, kan? Ia adalah seorang wanita―sebagai anak, sebagai menantu, sebagai istri, dan sebagai ibu yang hebat.

Soonyoung mencium lagi bibirnya penuh sayang.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jihoon sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Soonyoung sudah tidak selalu pergi ke kantor, hanya beberapa kali dalam satu minggu, itu pun jika sangat penting.

Ibu Soonyoung sudah kembali ke Amerika bulan lalu, dan akan kembali ke Korea sekeluarga minggu depan. Sedangkan ibu Jihoon, beliau sering berkunjung ke rumah putrinya―untuk menjenguk cucunya dan juga menemani Jihoon di minggu-minggu kelahirannya.

Hari ini, Jihoon kedatangan seseorang. Dia adalah Lee Chan, adik lelakinya yang katanya sangat merindukan Youngmi. Hm, selain dekat dengan Hansol, Youngmi juga sangat dekat dengan Chan. Karena Kwon Youngmi adalah cucu pertama dari keluarga Kwon dan Lee, maka anak manis itu mendapat seluruh perhatian dari keluarga besarnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Baik-baik saja?" Jihoon terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut besarnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggangnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas sekali.

Chan, lelaki yang baru menginjak kelas dua SMA itu mengangguk sambil asyik bermain _lego_ dengan Youngmi di atas karpet. "Hm-hm. Baik-baik saja, kok. Tapi, _umma_ bilang aku sudah harus mengambil pelajaran tambahan karena sudah akan naik ke kelas tiga―yeay, _samcheon_ bisa membuat robot!" Chan tergelak senang saat dengan mudahnya ia membuat robot dari _lego_ sedangkan Youngmi yang membuat rumah-rumahan belum selesai sama sekali.

Jihoon tersenyum melihat kedekatan adik dengan putrinya. Rasanya, Chan seperti ada teman main. Karena sejak ia pindah ke rumahnya sendiri dengan Soonyoung setelah menikah, Chan selalu mengeluh sendirian di rumah―tidak ada teman mengobrol dan terlalu sepi, katanya.

"Ya sudah. Sekalian saja kau ikut bimbingan belajar. Dulu, Hansol juga begitu."

"Jinjja? Hansol _hyung_ ikut bimbingan belajar?" Chan menoleh dan menatap kakak perempuannya seksama. Meskipun Chan jarang bertemu dengan Hansol, tapi ia cukup dekat dengan adik dari kakak iparnya itu.

"Iya. Satu minggu penuh dia ikut bimbingan belajar, les di malam hari, dan pelajaran tambahan di sekolah."

Chan terkejut. "Eheii~ itu menyita waktu bermainku." Katanya spontan. " _Noona_ , apa Hansol _hyung_ tidak pusing? Les? Bimbingan belajar?"

"Hansol jadi pintar, kan? Bahkan dapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Amerika."

Chan tampak berpikir, membuat Jihoon gemas pada adik satu-satunya itu. Tapi, kepala Chan menggeleng keras kemudian. Seperti menolak sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya kakaknya bingung.

" _Noona_ , aku tidak mau bimbingan belajar seminggu penuh. Duh, aku tidak siap jika kepalaku harus penuh dengan rumus dan angka." Chan menjerit, memegang dramatis kedua pipinya dengan tangan.

Jihoon tertawa halus masih dengan posisi yang sama dan kakinya yang mondar-mandir. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk bimbingan belajar seminggu penuh, huh?"

Chan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nanti _noona_ coba bicara pada _hyung_ -mu. Dia tahu tempat les dan bimbingan belajar yang bagus."

"Jinjja? Soonyoung _hyung_ bisa mencarikannya?"

Sang kakak tersenyum meyakinkan, dan itu membuat Chan senang kemudian kembali bermain dengan keponakannya yang cantik dan manis.

Sebenarnya, Jihoon sudah merasa sedikit tidak baik sejak pagi tadi. Perutnya mulas, tetapi rasa itu hilang beberapa menit kemudian. Soonyoung sedang pergi ke kantor karena ada beberapa hal yang harus lelaki itu selesaikan. Sampai Chan datang dan anak itu bermain anteng dengan Youngmi.

Sakit di perutnya kali ini terasa berbeda dengan sakit perut jika ia sedang panggilan alam. Setiap setengah jam, mulasnya pasti terasa juga pinggangnya yang terasa panas. Jihoon tidak pernah berpikir jika ini adalah waktunya melahirkan, karena perkiraan dokter untuknya melahirkan masih minggu depan.

" _Noona_ , jangan mondar-mandir terus." Chan berkata sambil masih asyik bermain _lego_ (lagi) dengan Youngmi. Ngomong-ngomong, Chan itu masih anak-anak sekali. Dia sangat manja dan jika sudah bermain dengan Youngmi tidak pernah tahu waktu.

Kakaknya hanya tersenyum menanggapi, dengan tangan yang masih menahan pinggang serta mengusap sayang perut besarnya. Menyadari mulai tidak nyaman, Jihoon hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Chan-ah, _noona_ ke kamar dulu, ya. Jangan dulu pulang, dan tolong temani Youngmi bermain."

Lelaki manis itu mendongak, dan menatap kakaknya sedikit bingung. "Loh, _wae_? _Noona_ sakit?"

" _Aniya_." Jihoon menjawab, tapi ia sadar wajahnya pasti mulai memucat sekarang. " _Noona_ pegal sekali. Kau lihat, kan. Keponakanmu ini besar." Setengah bercanda, Jihoon menunjuk perutnya.

Chan hanya mengangguk saja dan membiarkan Jihoon menuju kamarnya. Lelaki itu kembali bermain dengan Youngmi. Terkadang mereka berdua tertawa bersama karena Chan yang berhasil membuat lelucon atau karena Youngmi yang bertingkah manis.

Sampai setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Chan mendengar suara noona-nya dari dalam kamar.

"Chan-ah!"

"NE!" Chan menjawab sambil berteriak. "Youngmi-ya, tunggu sebentar, oke? Ibumu memanggil _samcheon_. Jadi, jangan nakal, _arra_?"

" _Alayo_ (arayo), _samchuunn_ …" Jawabnya lucu.

Chan langsung beranjak dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar kakak perempuannya. Disana, Chan menemukan Jihoon yang duduk disisi ranjang, juga sebuah tas di sampingnya. " _Noona_ , _wae_?"

"Bisa tolong sebentar?"

"Apa?"

"Telepon Soonyoung dan suruh dia pulang sekarang." Kata Jihoon sambil meringis pelan.

" _Noona_ , apakah…" Chan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan terkejut setengah mati karena ia sadar jika keponakannya sudah ingin keluar dari perut kakak perempuannya. "…kau―"

Jihoon mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum. "Lebih cepat, kan? Dia sudah ingin melihat dunia." Katanya.

Chan seketika panik. Ia berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Soonyoung dengan tergesa. Youngmi hanya melihat pamannya dengan mata polos, berhenti memainkan _lego_.

"Ya, Chan? Ada apa?"

" _Hyung_ ~ _hyung_ dimana?"

"Baru saja mau pulang. _Wae_?"

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ ~ cepat pulang. Jihoon _noona_ sepertinya akan melahirkan." Katanya terengah. Sungguh, ia panik luar biasa.

" _Mwo_?" Di seberang sana, Soonyoung tidak kalah paniknya. "K-kau serius? Jangan bercanda!"

"Ayolah, _hyung_ ~ Jihoon _noona_ menyuruhku meneleponmu untuk segera pulang. _Hyung_ , aku panik sekali."

Ahirnya, kakak iparnya itu mengatakan pada Chan bahwa ia akan ada di rumah dalam sepuluh menit. Soonyoung berpesan pada Chan untuk menjaga Jihoon dulu dan juga Youngmi. Chan tentu saja akan melakukannya, dan tidak lupa ia juga menelepon keluarganya untuk memberitahu keadaan Jihoon.

Chan mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan diri. Ia kemudian mendekat pada Youngmi dan tersenyum padanya. "Youngmi-ya, adik bayi sudah mau lahir. Jadi, Youngmi jangan nakal dan berdoa untuk _umma_ dan adik bayi, ya?"

"Adik bayi? Lahil (lahir)?" Tanyanya polos.

Chan mengangguk. "Hm-hm. Adik bayi akan lahir." Jelasnya. "Sekarang, ikut _samcheon_. Kita lihat keadaan _umma_." Chan mengulurkan tangannya dan menuntun si kecil berjalan menuju kamar Jihoon.

Kakak perempuan Chan itu masih dalam posisi yang sama, duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia tersenyum ketika Youngmi datang dan mendekat padanya.

" _Umma_ …"

"Hai, sayang…" Ucap Jihoon mengelus sayang kepala Youngmi. "Kenapa, hm?"

" _Umma_ , _samcheon_ bilang adik bayi akan lahil (lahir). _Jinjjayo_?" Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk pada anak perempuannya itu. "Sepertinya begitu. Adik bayi sudah menendang perut _umma_ sangat keras. Adiknya Youngmi ingin segera lahir."

Youngmi menatap mata ibunya sambil berkedip lucu. Tanpa bicara lagi, Youngmi mencium perut ibunya dan mengelusnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang mungil. "Adik bayi jangan nakal, ya. _Noona_ sayang adik bayi." Katanya, membuat Chan dan Jihoon hanya saling senyum.

"Aku sudah menelpon Soonyoung _hyung_ , dan dia akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit. _Umma_ juga sudah kuhubungi dan akan datang secepatnya." Kata Chan memberitahu.

Seketika, keluarga Kwon dan Lee dibuat panik karena calon keluarga baru mereka akan segera lahir.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu semenjak Jihoon memasuki ruangan bersalin dengan didampingi Soonyoung yang tampak berantakan; perasaannya bercampur, ia hanya tak menyangka jagoan kecilnya ingin melihat dunia lebih cepat.

Persalinan normal menjadi pilihan Jihoon untuk kedua kalinya seperti saat ia melahirkan Youngmi. Dengan dibantu dokter Bae, ia melakukan setiap arahan dari sang dokter sembari mencengkeram erat tangan suaminya yang terus menyemangati dan menciumi pelipisnya yang penuh keringat.

Tentu saja segala proses yang dijalani untuk membawa sang jagoan ke dunia menyakitkan dan menguras banyak tenaga, tetapi begitu mendengar tangis bayi laki-lakinya pecah, Jihoon merasa itu semua menghilang dengan ajaibnya.

"Kau hebat, Jihoon. Kau adalah wanita paling hebat yang pernah kukenal. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih." Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya menciumi bagian wajah Jihoon yang bisa ia jangkau.

Jihoon tersenyum, lemah. "Kau juga. Suami yang hebat, Soon." Ujarnya lirih seraya menutup mata lelah.

"Tuan Kwon, sepertinya istri Anda membutuhkan istirahat setelah persalinan ini. Kami akan membawanya ke kamar rawat setelah membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Anda bisa menunggu di sana atau mungkin Anda ingin melihat jagoan kecil Anda di ruang bayi bersama dengan Youngmi?" Jelas dokter Bae dengan lembut. Senyum cantiknya mengembang melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya.

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan membawa Youngmi melihat adiknya setelah ini." Ujarnya pada sang dokter sebelum berbicara lagi pada sang istri, "Aku akan melihat anak kita dulu, Ji. Kau istirahatlah. Aku akan membawanya juga Youngmi ke kamarmu nanti. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Jihoon." Tutupnya setelah mengecup kening sang istri cukup lama.

Jihoon tak menimpali apapun karena wanita cantik itu sudah terlelap. Persalinan kali ini memang memakan waktu lebih lama daripada saat pertama kali ia melahirkan. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras.

.

" _Halmeoni_ , apa adik bayi nakal?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di pangkuan seorang wanita paruh baya. Matanya mengedip lucu tanda ia mengantuk. Sebenarnya belum masuk waktu tidurnya tapi ia bosan. Bosan karena tak ada yang mengajaknya bermain.

"Ehh, kenapa Youngmi berpikir seperti itu?" Suami dari wanita itu balik bertanya pada si kecil.

"Tadi Youngmi mendengal (mendengar) _umma_ menjelit kelas (menjerit keras) sekali. Duga (juga) ada teliakan (teriakan) _appa_ di dalam sana." Ujarnya penuh kepolosan membuat sang kakek tertawa kecil, "Apapun yang Youngmi dengar dari dalam ruangan itu, bukan karena adik bayi nakal. Adik bayi hanya ingin bertemu dengan _noona_ manisnya lebih cepat saja."

Si gadis kecil mengangguk paham.

"Penjelasan macam apa itu?" Wanita paruh baya itu berdesis pelan pada sang suami dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Lebih baik daripada mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, Yoon." Ujarnya sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin. Hentikan!" Yoongi menyikut suaminya dengan tangan yang tak ia gunakan untuk menumpu berat badan sang cucu.

"Kenapa _samcheon_ lama sekali? _Halabeoji_ (harabeoji) kapan _umma_ akan kelual dali (keluar dari) sana? Youngmi bosan. Youngmi mau _appa_ dan _umma_." Youngmi mengucek matanya yang mulai berair karena kantuk.

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Soonyoung keluar dengan wajah sumringah.

" _APPAAAA_ " Youngmi langsung saja melonjak dari pangkuan neneknya dan lari menerjang sang ayah.

Soonyoung dengan sigap berlutut untuk menggapai putri kecilnya. " _Appa_ , _umma_ dimana? Adik bayi dimana? Youngmi ingin beltemu (bertemu)."

Ia hanya mengecupi pipi tembam putrinya sembari berjalan mendekati orangtua istrinya. "Jihoon masih tidur _umma_ , _appa_. Sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. _Umma_ dan _appa_ lebih baik pulang jika memang sudah lelah." Ucapnya meyakinkan yang lebih tua.

"Tidak, Soonyoung. Kami akan tetap di sini. Lagipula kami juga ingin melihat cucu kami." Yoongi menepuk pelan bahu tegap menantunya; tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah _umma_ , aku dan Youngmi akan melihatnya lebih dulu di ruang bayi. Aku akan membawanya ke ruangan Jihoon setelah itu. _Umma_ dan _appa_ tolong temani Jihoon sebentar sampai aku kembali." Soonyoung melangkah pergi dengan Youngmi di gendongan setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

.

.

"Kau lihat yang memakai selimut biru itu sayang? Itu adik tuan putri Youngmi." Soonyoung menunjuk pada boks bayi dalam ruangan berbatas kaca tersebut dengan senyum cerah.

" _Appa_ , Youngmi ingin menyentuh adik bayi. Kenapa tidak masuk ke sana saja?" Si gadis kecil mulai menggeliat dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Suster itu akan membawa adik bayi kemari." Soonyoung mencium pipi gembil putrinya.

"Tuan Kwon, bayi laki-laki sehat dengan berat 3,9 kilogram dan panjang 49 sentimeter bernama Kwon Youngji." Seorang suster menggendong putra keluarga Kwon mendekati sang ayah.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat anak yang telah lama ditunggu kehadirannya. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah tampannya. "Halo, jagoan kecil." Sapanya lembut pada si bayi yang langsung bergerak kecil dalam gedongan selimut berwarna biru itu.

" _Appa_ , boleh aku memegang adik bayi?" Youngmi bersuara.

"Tentu saja boleh, nona kecil." Ujar si perawat seraya mendekatkan bayi dalam gendongannya pada Youngmi. "Hai Kwon Youngji, ini Yongmi _noona_." Ucapnya lirih tak mau membangunkan sang adik.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Bolehkah aku saja yang membawanya ke kamar istriku?" Tanyanya kemudian yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari sang suster.

Diturunkannya Youngmi dari gendongannya lalu meraih Youngji dalam dekapannya. Dengan hati-hati ia membawa kedua buah hatinya menemui ibu mereka.

.

.

" _Umma_ sebenarnya kemana Soonyoung _hyung_ membawa Youngmi pergi? Aku bosan tidak ada teman bermain." Chan bergumam di atas sofa dalam ruang rawat sang kakak. Ia duduk diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Bukankah kau yang terlalu lama meninggalkannya sendiri tadi?" Sang ayah menimpali.

Chan berdecak, "Aku hanya pergi ke kantin dan mampir ke toilet sebentar. Lalu menerima telepon dari Hansol _hyung_ yang mengatakan mereka sudah ada di bandara. Tidak lama kok."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Kau pergi hampir dua puluh menit, Chan."

Chan mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Benar-benar bosan saat ia menyadari baterai ponselnya pun habis. "Youngmi selamatkan _samcheon_ dari situasi ini..." Gumamnya yang kemudian mengundang tawa kedua orangtuanya.

"Kwon Youngji tibaaaa." Gadis kecil yang ditunggu-tunggu Chan datang. Berkata dengan ceria tanpa berteriak karena di luar ia sudah diberitahu ayahnya untuk tidak menggangu istirahat sang ibu.

Chan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Youngmi, "Youngji, eoh?" Lalu digendongnya gadis kecil tersebut. "Dimana jagoan kecil itu?"

"Di sini, Chan _samcheon_." Ini Soonyoung yang bicara dari arah pintu masuk.

" _Aigoo_ cucuku. Bolehkah aku melihatnya, Soonyoung?" Yoongi pun beranjak dari sofa.

"Tentu saja _umma_." Soonyoung menyerahkan bayi laki-lakinya pada ibu mertuanya yang kemudian dikerubungi oleh adik ipar dan ayah mertuanya juga, dan putri kecilnya jangan lupa.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang sang istri. Mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kau pasti sangat lelah, sayang. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon." Digenggamnya tangan kanan wanita itu lalu dikecup punggung tangannya.

.

.

Soonyoung terbangun kala sentuhan ringan terasa di kepalanya. Ia mendesah lelah sebelum menyadari bahwa istrinyalah yang melakukannya. "Ji.." Gumamnya sembari menegakkan badan.

Jihoon tersenyum lembut. "Maaf membuatmu bangun, _yeobo_."

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala lalu melihat arloji yang menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Mata sipitnya terbelalak kaget. Ia tertidur cukup lama rupanya. Sontak saja ia teringat akan kedua buah hatinya. "Youngmi.. Dimana Youngmi? Lalu Youngji?" Ia memekik lirih; masih menyadari jika dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

" _Yeobo_ tenanglah, Youngmi sudah pulang bersama _umma_ dan _appa_. Chan memaksanya ikut karena ia pasti tidak terurus jika tinggal di sini. Dan Youngji sedang tidur di sana." Jihoon menunjuk boks bayi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Terdengar Soonyoung menghela nafas dalam.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Kau pasti sangat lelah, Soonyoungie. Lanjutkan tidurmu. Tapi jangan sambil duduk seperti tadi. Setidaknya tidurlah di sofa. Aku tak yakin ranjang ini muat untuk kita berdua." Candanya yang mengundang tawa halus sang suami.

Perbincangan mereka harus terhenti saat tangis bayi laki-laki itu memecah keheningan malam. Dengan sigap Soonyoung mengambil bayi itu dari boks nya dan menyerahkannya pada Jihoon.

"Kau juga ingin ikut mengobrol hmm Youngji-ya?" Tanya Jihoon pada bayi dalam dekapannya yang sedang menyusu dengan mata tertutup.

"Pasti matanya juga sipit." Ucap Soonyoung tanpa sadar.

Jihoon tertawa mendengarnya, "Tuan Kwon, dia adalah anakmu dan anakku. Kau berharap dia memiliki mata seperti Kim Mingyu?"

Tiba-tiba Youngji menangis keras; melepas puting susu ibunya menjauh dari mulutnya.

Soonyoung segera meraih jagoannya dan menimangnya pelan. "Youngji tampan. Anak Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon tidak boleh menangis, oke? Ini sudah malam jagoan, kau bisa membangunkan seluruh pasien kalau seperti ini. _Jja_ , berhenti menangis dan tidurlah.. anak appa yang pintar.." Ia mengecupi wajah sang buah hati yang berhenti menangis kemudian.

"Dia membuka mata, Ji.. Aku rasa dia takkan tertidur dalam waktu dekat." Ucap pria itu dan membawa kembali putranya mendekati sang ibu.

Dengan telaten Jihoon menata Youngji dalam pelukannya agar nyaman lalu kembali menyusuinya. "Tidurlah sayang.. Ini masih malam. Besok kau akan mendapat banyak teman. Youngmi _noona_ , Chan _samcheon_ dan _uncle_ Hansol akan datang kemari untuk menjemputmu." Ucapnya.

"Ah, kau benar. _Appa_ dan _umma_ akan sampai besok pagi." Soonyoung menyambung.

Jihoon mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Tak lama kemudian, sang bayi kembali terlelap dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Kau ingin aku mengembalikannya dalam boks atau menidurkannya di sampingmu saja?" Soonyoung bertanya.

"Kembalikan dalam boks saja, Soonyoungie." Jihoon menjawab lalu mencium kening sang anak sebelum menyerahkannya pada Soonyoung.

"Saatnya tidur, jagoan." Soonyoung berjalan menuju boks bayi. Diciumnya kening sang anak sebelum menidurkannya dalam boks.

"Kau juga.. Cepatlah tidur, Soonyoungie." Jihoon berkata.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan mendekati sang istri, "Kau yang paling lelah di antara kita semua. Kau yang lebih pantas untuk beristirahat, sayang. Tidurlah, Lee Jihoon. Aku mencintaimu." Tak lupa ia mencium kening Jihoon sebelum beranjak ke sofa untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam, Soonyoungie. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jihoon dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah ayunya.

Soonyoung balas tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jihoonie. Selamat malam."

.

.

Pagi harinya, kedua orangtua baru itu terbangun oleh suara berisik di sekitar mereka. Belum benar-benar pagi sebenarnya, itu masih pukul empat.

" _Noona_ , aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengingatkan mereka agar tidak berisik." Salah satu dari tiga orang yang mengerubungi boks bayi berbicara kala menyadari wanita cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu membuka mata. " _Hyung, trust me. I've done my best._ " Imbuhnya, saat kakaknya pun ikut terbangun dan duduk menghadapnya.

" _Dear God, Jihoonie. My beautiful daughter.._ " Seorang wanita seumuran ibu Jihoon berjalan mendekati ranjang dan langsung memeluk menantunya.

Jihoon tersenyum bahagia. Entahlah kantuknya menghilang begitu saja. " _Umma_ kapan sampai?"

"Kami langsung kemari, _noona_." Ini Hansol yang menjawab, setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di samping kakak laki-lakinya. Soonyoung langsung saja mengapit lehernya dan mengacak rambutnya gemas.

" _Yeobo_ kau bisa membangunkannya kalau kau terus-terusan memainkan tangannya seperti itu." Jeonghan mengingatkan sang suami yang tak rela melepas jari telunjuknya dari genggaman si bayi.

"Dia seperti Soonyoung kecil. Putih dan sipit. Pipinya juga berisi." Gumam pria itu.

" _Appa_ , dia anakku. Tentu saja dia mirip denganku." Soonyoung menjawab cepat mengundang tawa kecil dari yang lain.

"Kalian akan pulang pagi ini kan? Apa semua keperluan sudah diurus? Barang-barangmu dan Youngji sudah dikemas?" Jeonghan bertanya pada sang menantu sembari mengusak surai pendeknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Belum, _umma_. Aku berencana pagi nanti akan mengurus semuanya." Soonyoung menjawab sebelum Jihoon membuka mulut.

" _Jja_ , kalau begitu kita urus perihal rumah sakit, _yeobo_. Dan Hansol, bantu kakakmu merapikan barang-barang yang harus dibawa pulang." Seungcheol berujar setelah puas bermain dengan bayi yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. "Dengan begitu kita bisa langsung pulang setelah orangtua Jihoon dan cucu perempuanku datang menjemput kalian." Imbuhnya dengan senyuman lebar.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan semua urusan rumah sakit sudah selesai. Hansol dan Soonyoung yang bertugas mengemasi barang-barang pun telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Jihoon yang masih duduk di ranjang dengan Yongji di pangkuannya hanya tersenyum lembut, "Sudah lama aku tak melihat kalian berdua sekompak ini." Ucapnya pada dua laki-laki yang duduk di sofa dengan kepala menengadah pada sandarannya.

Kedua bersaudara itu lalu saling menatap dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Secara fisik kami memang tak sering bersama, tapi aku selalu mengiriminya pesan setiap hari kok." Ujar Hansol mantap.

Soonyoung hanya tertawa dan mengusak gemas surai sang adik. "Aku akan membelikanmu banyak es krim setelah ini. Jangan khawatir, adik kecil."

Hansol berdecak, "Yak! Aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung_.." Yang justru mengundang tawa dari kedua kakaknya.

"Kenapa _appa_ dan _umma_ lama sekali? Mereka tidak sedang membeli seluruh makanan di kantin kan?" Hansol berujar lagi. Penasaran dengan orangtuanya yang sudah lama pergi.

"Kau benar-benar lapar? Aku bisa meminta Chan datang lebih cepat jika kau mau." Jihoon bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu, _noona_. Jangan khawatir." Hansol tersenyum lebar meyakinkan.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu masuk terbuka sedikit, memunculkan kepala kecil yang menyembul dari baliknya. "Pelmisi (permisi).." Ucap suara kecil itu halus.

Mengenal si pemilik suara, Soonyoung segera menghampiri pintu dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya, "Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu nona kecil?"

" _Appa_ , Youngmi ingin melihat Youngji dan _umma_." Si nona kecil langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku juga, Mimi?" Suara berat yang biasa Youngmi dengar lewat telepon berujar dari samping ranjang ibunya.

" _UNCLE_!" Teriaknya dan langsung menubruk tubuh sang paman. "Tadi Youngmi beltemu (bertemu) dengan _glandma_ (grandma) dan _glandpa_ (grandpa) di bawah. _Halmeoni_ dan _halabeoji_ (harabeoji) sedang salapan (sarapan) dengan meleka (mereka). Chan _samcheon_ mengantalkanku (mengantarkanku) kesini tapi ia bilang ingin ke toilet dulu. Jadi Youngmi masuk sendili (sendiri)."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung tertawa mendengar celotehan panjang putri kecilnya. Sedangkan Hansol hanya tersenyum gemas menanggapinya.

" _Uncle_ sudah melihat Youngji? Adik Youngmi sangat tampan. _Appa_ saja kalah." Tutur si kecil diiringi gelak tawa.

"Benarkah? Pasti tampan seperti _uncle_ kalau begitu." Hansol menanggapi.

"Tidak. Mata _uncle_ besal (besar). Mata Youngji sipit. Adik Youngmi lebih tampan." Youngmi berkata penuh keyakinan.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu sebelum beberapa orang memasuki ruangan itu. Terhitung ada empat orang. Dua pasang orangtua dan seorang anak muda.

" _Hyung_!" Seru si anak muda ketika matanya mendapati pemuda lain yang jarang ia lihat. Berjalan menujunya lalu memeluknya erat. " _Long time no see!_ " Ucapnya dengan bahasa yang sering digunakan lawan bicaranya -Hansol.

"Ya ya ya! Lama tak bertemu, kau bertambah tinggi saja." Ucap Hansol setelah pelukannya terlepas.

"Kalian berdua bisa melepas rindu nanti. Sekarang adalah waktunya jagoan kecil kita untuk pulang ke rumah." Yoongi tersenyum melihat kedua anak muda itu.

"Tuan putri Youngmi juga ingin segera bermain di rumah dengan adik Youngji kan?" Seungcheol bertanya pada cucu yang digendongnya.

Youngmi mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Youngmi akan memperlihatkan mainan yang dibelikan _umma_ dan _appa_ untuk Youngji juga. Ada banyak..." Tangannya mengekspresikan jumlah yang tak terhingga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Besan, aku menitipkan anak-anak dan cucu-cucuku padamu. Biar Chan ikut dalam mobil kami bersama Hansol." Jeonghan berucap _final_.

Jimin mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Jihoonie. Kebahagiaan ini, semua bisa terjadi karenamu." Bisik Soonyoung sembari menuntun sang istri yang menggendong bayinya keluar rumah sakit.

Jihoon lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut, paras ayunya makin terlihat jelas. "Aku tak akan bisa mewujudkan ini semua tanpamu, Soonyoungie."

Bahagia itu adalah suatu perasaan yang tiap orang mempunyai cara sendiri untuk mengukurnya. Ada yang harus memakai uang, ada yang hanya dengan menggunakan indera. Untuk Soonyoung, bahagia itu adalah kala ia melihat orang terdekatnya dapat berkumpul bersama. Sejurus dengan itu, Jihoon pernah berujar, "Bahagia itu simpel. Bahagiaku adalah senyuman suami dan anak-anakku. Sesederhana itu."

.

.

.

.

A/N: end for real. ㅎㅎㅎ fiksi ini uda kaya baby buat aku dan mungkin Vieh juga. This fic means a lot for us, guys. Give us some love juseyong~ ㅋㅋeniwei, makasih buat yang uda baca, follow sama fav.

 **siscaMinstalove** , fluff gagal kan yaa ini. Gagal kan yaaa sis. Gagalllll. Segitu mengerikannya aku di matamu hah? Sampe ngira aku mau rubah genre segala. Nangis nihh.

 **Hell-O** , gemas jugaaa lihat mereka kek orang normal disini. Nda ada sunyong yang kelewat hyper dan jihun yang kelewat judes. Hihiii. Mian yaa itu kemarin belum diedit. Di hape sih rapi tapi abis di post banyak yang ilang. XD

 **ujisoonochihoon** , ini uda dilanjut :"

 **btssvt** , uda dilanjut iniiii. Sekarang nambah youngji juga lo yang gemesin. ^^

 **aglet** , kamu pingin punya apa? o.o ㅋㅋㅋ

 **maya** **han** , pertanyaan kamu uda dijawab yaa di atas. Nda usa panik. Jihun ma debay baik-baik saja kok. :"

 **Uhee** , jihun nda kenapa2 kok. :" youngmi 3,5 taun di sini.

 **kwonhshey** , jihun baik-baik sajaaa :", nda ada angst kok, jangan khawatir. ^^

 **EarthTeleport** , finally... done for real vieh! Young sibling pasti selalu di hati lah abis ini. ^^

 **taehyungie** , unyu yaa bayangin duo cimit punya anak.. :v

 **Kayshone kangen mak jajha** , -_- kangen ngomongin sunhun ma kamu juga...

 **boobeepboo** , jihun nda papa ^^… makasih yaa sarannya..

 **Kimyeon** , pas uda nikah sifatnya mulai berubah.. :v

 **JonginDO** , sudahhh ^^


End file.
